HILO ROJO
by AlehxArquett
Summary: Elsa ha perdido a Anna. ¿Será para siempre? Elsanna / One shot


**EL HILO ROJO**

\- ¡Vaya, día! ¿No crees, Arendelle? – La voz de Mérida logró sacarme de mis cavilaciones.

Aún así no aparté la vista del gran ventanal que tenía delante de mí. Afuera diluviaba, el cielo era de un gris claro casi blanco, apenas podía creerse que con ese clima estuviese lloviendo a cántaros. Era un día melancólico, justo como mi humor en aquella mañana.

\- Es hermoso… - Solté sin mirarla, sintiendo una presión en el pecho; realmente era hermoso pero al mismo tiempo generaba esa sensación agridulce de la nostalgia, es uno de esos días en los que podrías pasarla en la cama con un chocolate caliente viendo películas, y todo sería cuestión de si estás sola o acompañada para hacer de éste un día amargo o uno más dulce que el propio chocolate.

Y sin desearlo, haciendo acoplo de todas mis fuerzas para evitarlo, me asaltan los recuerdos. Flashbacks tan amargos y al mismo tiempo tan dulces que me dejan sin fuerzas, mientras maldigo en silencio el hecho de rememorar de forma tan vívida pero agradeciendo la calidez que aún producen en el centro de mi pecho, un calor que poco a poco me inunda y después me deja en la deriva, de manera suave y paulatina pero al fin de cuentas en un abismo total.

" _La pelirroja está en la cocina moviendo la leche que puso al fuego esperando que la tableta de chocolate se derrita. Lleva puesta su pijama de ositos y la larga cabellera cobriza recogida en una coleta, la cual sólo usa cuando está concentrada en alguna tarea. Se encuentra tarareando una canción que creo conocer pero no logro ubicarla por completo._

 _\- Huele delicioso. – Digo mientras la rodeo con mis brazos por la espalda. Acerco mis labios a su cuello y aspiro hondo su perfume, ella sonríe ante el gesto._

 _\- ¿Yo o el chocolate? – Dice aún sonriendo y moviéndose sólo lo suficiente para acomodarse en mi abrazo._

 _\- Ambos, aunque creo que puedo decir sin temor a equivocarme que prefiero mil veces tu aroma al del chocolate. – Ella sonríe aún más y se le escapa una risita nerviosa, esa risita que sólo se deja escuchar cuando logro ponerla nerviosa con un cumplido. Una risita que está reservada sólo para mí._

 _Y nos quedamos en un silencio acogedor, muy íntimo; yo abrazándola y ella fundiéndose en mí, encajando de forma perfecta en mis brazos."_

\- Es deprimente…

\- Probablemente.

" _\- No se te olvide llevar las donas, están en la mesa. ¿Sí pusiste a cargar la serie? – Y yo voy detrás de ella siguiéndola hasta su habitación sonriendo como una idiota, asegurándome de seguir todas sus indicaciones, que nada se me escape."_

\- ¿Por qué sigues aquí? ¿Estás bien? ¿No piensas bañarte? – Mérida se acerca un poco más y me escrudiña con la mirada, sé que está preocupada.

" _\- ¡Somos unas gordas! – Dice una vez en la cama, mientras se cubre con la cobija y observa la enorme taza de chocolate y la dona que tiene justo delante._

 _Yo lo único que puedo pensar es que es perfecta."_

\- No, no tengo ganas de bañarme. Prefiero irme a mi casa. – No sé cómo pero consigo hablar aún con el nudo que se acaba de generar en mi garganta. Por fin volteo mi mirada hacia mi mejor amiga y noto una preocupación palpable. – Estoy bien. – Le aseguro pero ni yo me creo una mentira tan débil, ni siquiera traté en sonar convencida.

\- ¿En serio? – Mi mejor amiga ladea la cabeza y veo en su mirada verde una pregunta que no llegará a cruzar por sus labios; veo cómo nace y cómo muere dentro, una pregunta que conozco y que agradezco no haya sido formulada.

\- Sólo es nostalgia. – Me encojó de hombros y sonrío de medio lado, una sonrisa sincera y triste al mismo tiempo porque es cierto. – Debe ser el clima.

" _Sus pies descalzos empiezan a hacerse un espacio entre los míos, logrando que yo pierda momentáneamente la atención de lo que Jon Snow le dice a Lord Comandante, y yo me muevo para facilitar su camino. Siempre tiene los pies fríos._

 _\- Amo que seas tan calientita, contigo nunca paso frío. – Suelta despreocupadamente mientras se aferra a mi pecho y su cabello me hace cosquillas en la nariz."_

\- Ve a descansar, al fin y al cabo, no tenemos más clases después de esto. – Mérida me regala una sonrisa igual a la mía, sincera y triste; sabe perfectamente cuál es el problema y dejará de insistir porque sabe que tarde o temprano la nostalgia pasará.

Siguiendo el consejo de mi amiga, corrí hasta mi auto que gracias a los cielos había dejado cerca del gimnasio de la escuela, no me mojé mucho pero no me libré completamente de la lluvia. Apenas poner las llaves en la marcha, el estéreo busca conectarse con mi Smartphone y en cuanto lo logra, la voz de Carla Morrison inunda el espacio vacío de mi auto.

"Déjenme llorar, quiero despedirme en silencio…

Hacer mi mente razonar que para esto no hay remedio…"

Una nueva opresión en el pecho me deja sin respirar.

"¿De verdad estaba escuchando esto mientras corría en la caminadora? ¡¿En qué diablos estaba pensando?! ¿Al menos estaba poniendo atención en lo que escuchaba por los audífonos o sólo me dejé llevar mientras permitía que mi mente estuviese en blanco?"

Regresé la pista desde el principio y permití que la nostalgia me inundara, se hiciera de mí, me fundiera, que fuese lo único que me llenara en este momento. Desde hace mucho entendí que no es malo sentir, que para liberarme debía aceptar mis sentimientos, he pasado mucho tiempo huyendo y me prohíbo tajantemente seguir escapando de mis sentimientos como una cobarde. Sentir tanto amor hacia alguien no debe ser motivo de vergüenza, ni mucho menos significa que soy débil, al contrario, hablan de la gran fortaleza que tuvimos las dos para llevar nuestra historia a un punto en el que muchos sentirían envidia.

Camino a mi casa los flashbacks siguen su trayecto natural y yo los acepto como lo que son, frutos de una hermosa historia de amor que terminó; los acojo con amor y calidez, son momentos que me hicieron sentir que tocaba el cielo aunque justo ahora me estén sumiendo en lo más recóndito del infierno.

El tráfico se detiene ante el semáforo en rojo y me permito desplazar la vista para ver en dónde estoy, hasta el momento he dejado que mi sistema de navegación automática me guíe sin poner más esfuerzo que centrarme en el camino, manejar con lluvia puede ser peligroso si no se tiene el cuidado necesario y aun así puedo decir que me encanta, es uno de los pocos placeres de la vida que pocos logran entender.

Cuando por fin reconozco el hospital general de mi ciudad sonrío incluso antes de que el recuerdo que tengo grabado a fuego en mi alma aparezca ante mí como una ilusión, como un espejismo, como si volviese a vivirlo.

" _Está riendo mientras echa la cabeza hacia atrás y yo me fijo por vez primera en lo hermosa que es su sonrisa, la manera en que arruga la nariz y las miles pecas que adornan sus mejillas y el puente de su nariz. Cabellos cobrizos que son más rebeldes que su dueña asoman por entre el gorro tejido rosa que lleva puesto, adornando el contorno de su rostro. Sus ojos acuamarina que cambian de color dependiendo de lo que use se clavan en los míos, incrédulos y enamorados. Me observa como si fuese lo más bello que hay sobre esta tierra, y mi pecho se expande en amor puro, en orgullo porque tengo a la mujer más perfecta del mundo a mi lado, y esta mujer sólo tiene ojos para mí._

 _Y lo único que puedo pensar es que jamás había visto algo tan hermoso, y me permito observarla con detenimiento, como si fuese una pieza de arte abstracto, del tipo que tienes que observar más de una vez para darte cuenta de lo hermoso de sus imperfecciones y su sencillez, aquél tipo de arte que terminas amando, que te atrapa y te cambia la vida._

 _Poco a poco sus mejillas se tiñen de rosado al ser consciente del escrutinio al que la he sometido, y termina bajando la mirada._

 _\- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunta con la voz queda, llena de inseguridad o vergüenza, quizá._

 _\- Eres hermosa. – No pude evitarlo, realmente no pensaba en nada más y no haberlo dicho se parecería a la mentira; es tan cierto que simplemente tuve la imperiosa necesidad de decírselo, de gritarlo si hubiese podido pero su belleza me tenía sin aliento._

 _\- ¡Elsaaaaaaaaa! – Me recrimina mientras me regala una vez más esa risa nerviosa, completamente ruborizada y mirando a cualquier lado menos a mí._

 _Y yo no puedo creer mi suerte, es una verdadera belleza, y me permito sonreír ególatramente. Jamás me había sentido tan poderosa al hacer sonrojar a una mujer._

 _Esta hermosa mujer es mía. Sólo MÍA."_

Los sonidos de los cláxones me sacan de aquel hermoso recuerdo, es como si me hubiesen despertado de aquél maravilloso pasaje onírico; y de la misma manera vuelvo a este mundo, maldiciendo mi suerte y a todo aquél que haya osado despertarme.

"O quizá sea un sueño. Tu sueño. Mi sueño. No lo sé. Son preguntas para hombres sabios de brazos flacos. Eres la luna de mi vida, es lo único que sé y todo cuanto necesito saber. Y si esto es un sueño… mataré a cualquiera que intente despertarme."

Dejo escapar una risa fría y triste; cuando empiezas a citar a Khal Drogo te das cuenta que algo está realmente mal contigo. Subo el volumen al estéreo y me pongo en movimiento, ni siquiera tengo la delicadeza de observar qué pista está sonando, simplemente sé que no quiero escuchar el silencio; no aguantaría el silencio, no ahora.

Mientras sigo el rumbo hacia mi casa, yendo por el camino largo, paso junto al lugar donde dediqué mi primer "te amo" a la mujer que se convirtió en mi primera vez en todo, aun cuando no lo fue. El simple hecho de pasar por ahí hace que se me encoja el estómago, paseo la vista con pesar mientras dejo que el recuerdo de aquél día cálido de verano se apodere de mis sentidos. Al parecer hoy es el día de los recuerdos.

Es increíble el cómo te das cuenta que todo lo que viviste antes ya no importa, nunca importó, nunca significó algo realmente importante; sabes que no fueron palabras vanas y sin sentido pero al mismo tiempo no fue algo que marcara un antes y un después en tu vida, antes todo era un simple juego. Hasta que llega esa persona que pone tu mundo de cabeza, que te saca de lo que pensaste era el camino correcto, que te enseña lo que verdaderamente es amar.

Y de repente se me acelera el corazón y el aire abandona mis pulmones, es tan abrumador las revoluciones de sentimientos que nublan mi sentido, que me veo obligada a frenar de golpe al ser consciente de que estuve a punto de estrellarme con el coche de enfrente.

Ahí, debajo de una carpa, resguardándose de la lluvia, se encuentra ella…

Fijo mi vista, lo que menos quiero es que mi mente me haga una mala jugada. Y con la boca seca y el corazón en la garganta compruebo que efectivamente es ella, aferrándose a su mochila que tiene cubierta con su bata, con el cabello mojado y mirando con pesar la implacable lluvia.

" _\- ¡Te dije que era ella! – Mi corazón se siente desbocado, se hincha de alegría con sólo observarla._

 _\- ¿Y qué piensas hacer al respecto? – Mi cerebro como siempre, sagaz y orgulloso. No va a permitir que haga una tontería._

 _\- ¡Vayamos por ella! Está bajo la lluvia esperando su camión, ¡y nosotros tenemos auto! Podemos ofrecerle un aventón. – La simple idea de escuchar su voz me llena el pecho de calidez._

 _\- Ella te dijo que no quería verte, Elsa. – Mi cerebro simplemente rememora el último mensaje que recibí de ella. – Debes aceptar que se acabó, dale su espacio, sólo vas a incomodarla. – E inmediatamente me siento a morir, un frío más grande que el del ambiente se mete en mi ser calándome los huesos._

 _\- Cierto, eso te dijo pero también te dijo incontables veces que te amaba, que quería pasar su vida contigo, que jamás había sentido algo parecido a lo que sentía cuando la mirabas como idiota. – Sin darme cuenta he aparcado a unos cuantos metros de la parada del camión, mientras mi razón y mi sentir se tratan de convencer mutuamente en un debate que, yo sé, no tiene fin._

 _\- Si eso fuese cierto te habría buscado cuando terminaron. No te habría dejado ir. – ¡BOOOM! Ahí estaba de nuevo, ese pensamiento que me dejó llorando en la cama incontables noches hasta que caía en un sueño profundo, agotada de tanto llorar._

 _Y mi corazón calló, de nuevo; no tenía argumento alguno contra eso. Sabiendo que esto había terminado volví a prender el motor de mi auto pero entonces mi corazón volvió a hablar, de manera queda, apenas audible, sufriendo y tratando de no romperse más de lo que ya estaba._

 _\- Pero yo nunca sentí que nos mintiera al decirnos que nos amaba…_

 _\- Es simplemente una buena actriz, nos convenció a la perfección de que nos amaba y nosotras caímos como tontas._

 _\- No… Yo no creo eso. Siempre fue sincera, lo noté, lo que sentimos no fue una mera actuación. Sus miradas, su sonrisa, la manera en que tomaba nuestra mano. Me niego simplemente a creer que todo fue un montaje._

 _\- Fuimos muy ilusas…_

 _\- Y ahora estamos sufriendo como idiotas por no tenerla a nuestro lado, lamentándonos todas las tardes el no haber hecho más. Repitiéndonos el: "y si hubiera…" ¡Cuernos! ¿Cuántas tardes más piensas que puedo estar soportando el recuerdo de sus besos, de la calidez de su cuerpo, de su aroma, de la melodía que era su voz? No por mucho tiempo más, eso te lo aseguro. – Empecé a sentir la determinación que debe sentir un hombre a punto de saltar de un paracaídas, sabes que puedes morir en el intento pero si todo sale bien, el trayecto debería ser hermoso. - ¡Nunca sabremos qué hubiese pasado si no lo hacemos! Así que iremos hacia ella, le ofreceremos un aventón y nos quitaremos la duda de lo que sea que tenga que pasar. ¡Ya basta de tener miedo!"_

Quité las llaves del contacto, las guardé en mi pantalón, busqué el paraguas que llevaba conmigo en el auto y sin darme cuenta mis piernas me llevaron unos metros atrás, hasta donde estaba ella.

\- Hola… - Mi voz sonó ronca y extraña incluso a mis oídos, fue como si no la hubiese usado en años.

La cobriza volteó a verme con un sobresalto, sus ojos como platos me vieron como si fuese una ilusión, un sueño, un fantasma del pasado, fue tanta la inquietud que me causó esa mirada que incluso yo me pregunté si era real. – Hoo-hola, Els. – Su voz fue un bálsamo para mi atormentada alma y al mismo tiempo tenía un sabor tan ácido que sentí mi estómago retorcerse de dolor, nunca había imaginado cuánto extrañaba su voz.

\- ¿Cómo estás? – "¿Cómo diablos se supone que se debe empezar una conversación con quien antes las palabras sobraban?"

\- Bien, gracias. ¿Y tú?

"¡Pésimo! No tienes ni una idea del estrago que dejaste…"

\- También, bien. Gracias.

\- ¡Qué bueno! Me da gusto. – Un amago de sonrisa surcó su rostro y me obligué a dejarlo pasar, no quería hacerme de ideas que no eran. - ¿Qué haces por acá? – La cobriza volteó rápidamente para checar si pasaba su camión.

"Quiere huir…"

\- Iba para mi casa y te vi aquí, ocultándote de la lluvia.

\- No pensé que fuese a llover. – Dijo con voz apagada y mirando al piso. Entonces entendí por qué no había llevado su sombrilla, esos descuidos no eran propios de ella.

"Te conozco tan bien…"

\- Yo tampoco… - Dije mirando hacia el cielo a través de mi paraguas transparente, buscaba una señal o tal vez una inspiración divina, esto estaba siendo cada vez más complicado. Respiré hondo y me armé de valor, no había llegado hasta ahí para hablar del clima. – De hecho, vine hasta aquí para saber si quieres que te lleve a tu casa. – Anna me miró con extrañeza, como si hubiese hablado en otro idioma.

\- No, Els. Muchas gracias, no quiero molestar. – Empezó a moverse inquieta en su lugar y volteó de nuevo a asegurarse de que no viniera su ruta. – De hecho, ahí viene mi camión.

El mundo se me desmoronó a mis pies mientras observaba a la tonelada de hierro que llevaría a Anna hasta su casa, en vez de mi pobre y pequeño auto. Sin embargo, el camión se incorporó al carril central y siguió de largo ignorando las señas de los que esperaban tomar ese camión, incluyendo a Anna, quien hizo una mueca de pavor y contrariedad.

\- Todo está inundado y hay demasiado tráfico, los camiones no van a pararse. – Anna volteó a verme y luego volvió a desviar su vista hacia el camión que estaba sólo a unos cuantos metros de nosotras. – Por favor, Anna, permite que te lleve a tu casa. Tres tu lap y se puede descomponer si llega a mojarse y la lluvia no va a amainar.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que traigo mi lap? – Dijo frunciendo el ceño.

"Porque te conozco mejor que a cualquier otra persona en este mundo."

\- Traes abrazada tu mochila como si llevases escondido oro nazi. – Señalé sonriendo de medio lado al notar la mueca de contrariedad de Anna. – No lo pienses tanto, Anna. Sólo permite que te lleve.

Vi cómo pasaban miles de ideas por su mirada, frases iniciadas y no pronunciadas, dudas que surcaban esos ojos acuamarina que tanto me volvían loca. Debo admitir que me estaba divirtiendo con tanto proceso mental para aceptar un simple aventón pero al mismo tiempo me estaba matando lentamente, realmente no quería saber más de mí.

\- De acuerdo, muchas gracias. – Al final aceptó rindiéndose.

Yo sonreí como una completa idiota y le ofrecí un lugar debajo de mi sombrilla, ella aceptó y se metió bajo ella con mucho cuidado de no tocarme, un detalle que no pasó inadvertido para mí y que laceró mi corazón una vez más pero me dije a mi misma que no tenía importancia. Caminamos en silencio hasta donde había dejado mi auto y le abrí la puerta para que ella entrara sin mojarse, cuando estuvo adentro cerré la puerta y me dirigí hasta el lugar del piloto haciendo inspiraciones profundas para tranquilizar a mi desbocado corazón.

Una vez adentro me puse el cinturón de seguridad y arranqué el motor, aún con una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro. En cuanto pude incorporarme al lento tránsito, el estéreo comenzó a sonar y me vi en la necesidad de bajar el volumen para no molestar a mi acompañante.

\- Muchas gracias por esto, Els. En serio me hubiese pasado todo el día esperando la ruta porque parece que la lluvia está renuente a ceder. – Anna aún estaba aferrada a su mochila y se había puesto el cinturón de seguridad. Se veía por demás incómoda.

Saqué mi celular del bolsillo del pantalón y se lo tendí, ella lo miró sin entender. – El copiloto es el encargado del audio. – Era sólo una tonta excusa para hacerla sentir más cómoda, ella lo observó como si se tratase de un objeto de otro mundo por unos instantes que me parecieron eternos, al final lo aceptó; lo tomó rozando mis dedos con los suyos que estaban helados, y mi corazón dio un vuelco, con ese simple toque una electricidad recorrió toda mi piel. – Puedes poner tu mochila en la parte de atrás.

\- Gracias pero así estoy bien. – Dijo distraídamente mientras veía la pantalla de mi celular que pedía que ingresara el código de seguridad para desbloquearlo.

\- Es la misma de siempre. – Dije sin voltear a verla por estar observando un tipo que intentaba meterse a mi fila importándole un comino que no pudiese entrar.

Anna estuvo buscando entre mi playlist mientras permanecía en silencio. Y entonces se decidió por un cover de "Roar" estilo vintage, después de ponerla su mirada se clavó en la ventanilla.

\- ¿Te importa si fumo? – Volteó a verme como si se hubiese olvidado por completo que yo estaba ahí, negó con la cabeza. Sonreí y saqué la cajetilla de Lucky Strike de mi chamarra, junto con mi encendedor. Tomé uno sin fijarme en el color, troné la bolita de saborizante y lo encendí mientras bajaba el cristal.

\- ¿Podrías regalarme uno? – "¿Desde cuándo fumas?"

\- Claro, son tuyos. – Le ofrecí la cajetilla y el encendedor y ella los tomó con cuidado de no volver a tocarme, lo cual fue una desilusión.

Inspeccionó la cajetilla y tomó uno sabor uva, bajó su ventanilla y prendió el cigarrillo.

\- ¿Qué estabas haciendo por acá, Annita? Tu escuela queda un poco lejos. – Dije mientras esperaba a que el tráfico avanzara de nuevo.

\- Vine por unos papeles de mi hermana, nunca imaginé que el clima fuera a ponerse así.

\- La verdad es que yo tampoco. – Voltee a verla, me permití recorrerla con la vista mientras ella exhalaba el humo aventándolo por la ventanilla. Llevaba el cabello hecho un desastre de mechones cobrizos pegados a su cráneo por la lluvia y su uniforme estaba bastante húmedo, llevaba puesto sólo un pequeño sweater color azul marino y su bata estaba cubriendo su mochila en un intento por evitar que se mojara. Era un verdadero desastre, pero seguía igual de hermosa que siempre.

Mientras la miraba me di cuenta de que temblaba, llevar las ventanillas abajo combinado con la ropa mojada no debía ser bueno para mantener una temperatura corporal adecuada. Sin decir nada me quité la chamarra y se la tendí, ella me miró y negó firmemente con la cabeza.

\- Vas a enfermarte, por favor, cógela. – Ella miró de nuevo la chamarra y volvió a negar.

\- No, Els. En serio estoy bien.

"Por amor a Dios… ¿A quién quieres engañar?"

\- Estás temblando. Te enfermas con mucha facilidad. – Me miró renuente pero me di cuenta de que estaba a punto de ceder. – Por favor, Anna… - Y eso fue suficiente para que cediera.

\- Gracias, Els. – Y sin más se puso la chamarra y pude notar que se reconfortaba con el calor que ésta le proporcionaba.

" _Salimos hacia el exterior después de una cita maravillosa en nuestra cafetería favorita, era una noche fresca pero muy agradable. Anna se llevó las manos a sus brazos y los frotó, no llevaba abrigo alguno. En ese momento me quité la chamarra y la puse sobre sus hombros, sin importarme sus excusas._

 _\- Gracias… - Dijo ruborizada mientras se ponía bien mi chamarra._

 _Me encantaba verla usando mi ropa."_

\- Me gusta cómo se te ve ese sweater. – La voz de Anna me sacó de mi ensimismamiento, volteé a verla y después a la prenda que llevaba debajo de mi chamarra deportiva.

" _\- Quiero que te dejes puesto el sweater. – Dijo contra mis labios mientras metía sus manos debajo de mi ropa._

 _Dejé de besarla y me incorporé a horcajadas sobre ella. - ¿Por qué? – Dije con curiosidad, no era precisamente lo que esperaba escuchar en un momento así._

 _Anna se encogió de hombros y me sonrío tímidamente. – Me gusta cómo se siente y se te ve muy bien._

 _Le sonreí coquetamente y después me quité el sweater, ella hizo un puchero y antes de que pudiese decir algo más me cerní sobre ella y atrapé sus labios con los míos, la bese con pasión y aún contra sus labios solté: Pero primero deberás quitarme lo demás."_

\- Gracias… Es uno de mis sweaters favoritos. – "¿Es que acaso sigo vistiéndome para ella? ¿Cómo carajos me desarmas con una simple oración? ¿Por qué todo tiene un recuerdo tuyo?"

Ella me sonrío fugazmente y luego se oscureció su semblante, y volvió su mirada a la ventanilla.

"¿Recordarás lo mismo que yo? ¿Algo de lo que vivimos significó para ti la mitad de lo que significó para mí? ¿También te duele?"

Seguimos en silencio por un buen tramo más viendo las calles encharcadas pasar una tras otra, sólo el sonido de las canciones evitaban que el silencio generado entre nosotras nos arrojará a galaxias distintas. Pero aun cuando su silencio me torturaba, su presencia y su aroma eran bálsamo suficiente para lograr que yo me sintiera en paz, en casa.

En casa…

"Llegué sintiéndome completamente infeliz; había sido un día terrible, me había peleado con mi padre por la mañana y el día no hizo más que empeorar mi humor: La universidad y mi vida familiar a veces puede acabar conmigo, hacerme sentir derrotada, sola, desolada…

\- ¿Qué tal tu día, Els? – Anna estaba acostada en su cama, había permitido que su roomie me abriera la puerta.

Dejé caer mi mochila del hombro, me quité la bata, me deshice de los zapatos con mis pies y me arrojé encima de ella; con lo cual ella rio como una niña, la abracé y me hice un espacio en el hueco de su cuello, aspiré su aroma profundamente y sonreí. – Mucho mejor ahora que estoy contigo.

Anna tomó mi rostro con sus manos y llevó mi cara hasta la suya. Sus labios me recibieron de manera dulce y serena, en un claro: "Estoy aquí, no te preocupes más."

Definitivamente, ése lugar, su cuello, sus labios, sus brazos, su aroma, ése era MI lugar. Ella era mi hogar."

\- Siempre me ha gustado tu gusto musical, Els. – Al fin Anna rompió el silencio que nos envolvía.

\- Mentirosa. Siempre me pedías ser tú la que escogiera la música. – Dije sonriendo.

\- Era divertido molestarte; además, tomaste una temporada en que sólo escuchabas… ¿cómo se llama el género del vídeo donde salía un gato?

Reí con ganas, su manera de acordarse de las cosas siempre me había parecido bastante peculiar. – ¿Electro swing?

Ella sonrío y asintió. – Exactamente, digo, está bien para un rato pero tú la escuchabas en todo momento.

\- Tiendo a obsesionarme con las cosas hasta que encuentro algo nuevo en qué poner mi atención. – Dije sonriendo mientras daba la vuelta hacia la colonia en que vive Anna.

Su semblante se ensombreció y su sonrisa se esfumó. – Eso haces con todo lo que llega a tu vida, lo sé bien…

"¡Mierda!"

\- ¡No era eso lo que quería decir, Anna! – Casi grité dentro de mi desesperación. Anna se volteó hacia su ventanilla y dijo algo que me resultó incomprensible, lo había dicho demasiado bajo, casi en un susurro. - ¿Perdón? – Dije con cautela.

\- ¡Que pares el maldito auto! – Dijo abriendo de golpe la puerta, densas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

Frené de golpe agradeciendo que nos encontrábamos en una calle desierta a unas cuantas cuadras de su casa. Ella abrazó su mochila y salió disparada del auto hacia la lluvia dejando caer mi chamarra en el proceso.

\- ¡ANNA! – Salí como rayo de mi auto, cerré ambas puertas, tomé mi chamarra y corrí detrás de la figura de Anna como si fuera mi vida lo que estuviese yendo con ella, como si ella tuviese el último respiro de mi existencia…

Y tal vez fuera así… No me importó que el cabello se me pegara al cráneo, que mi ropa se sintiera más pesada por la lluvia, o que hacía tanto frío que me costaba respirar; no me importaba nada más que la pelirroja que corriendo delante de mí se estaba llevando una parte de mi vida.

Me desgarré la garganta gritando su nombre mientras corría las siguientes dos cuadras y justo cuando pensé que la perdería para siempre cuando emprendió la vuelta para entrar a su calle, pude ver cómo resbalaba y caía en un charco. Grité su nombre y corrí aún más rápido preocupada por su integridad.

Al llegar a su lado ella estaba de espaldas llorando y abrazando con fuerza su mochila, tomé el bulto de sus brazos y la levanté con cuidado. - ¿Estás bien? – No me respondió pero no me importó, la tomé entre mis brazos y la abracé con fuerza, ella era la que me sostenía a este mundo, a la vida que sentí que se me fue desde aquella noche en que decidimos "dejar de hacernos daño"; no me importaron sus débiles intentos por alejarme, pequeños golpes y diminutos "no" que salían entre sollozo y sollozo. Al final dejó de moverse y dejó sus manos en mis brazos.

\- ¡Te extraño, joder! – Solté y empecé a sollozar sin dejar de abrazarla, no podía permitirme dejar ir su calor de nuevo; lo poco que me quedaba de humano se iría con ella en cuanto la soltara. - ¿Por qué mierdas no lo entiendes? ¡Me haces mucha falta! – Ella empezó a llorar de nuevo, igual que yo. – Me hace falta tu voz, tu aroma, tu sonrisa… Tus caricias… Me haces falta tú… Y ya no puedo más… Te juro que no puedo más. – Sentí que las fuerzas comenzaban a fallarme, el cansancio que sentía debido a las noches en vela llorando y susurrando su nombre, los días sin comer, las tardes que pasé caminando sin rumbo fijo, la persecución de hace un momento… Todo estaba pasando factura en ese preciso momento.

Seguí abrazándola como si eso me atara a la vida misma, aferrándome a ella como si fuera mi único salvavidas dentro de un mar turbulento e interminable; y por fin ella rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos.

\- Yo me siento igual… - Sus palabras hicieron que levantara mi cabeza del hueco de su cuello y la viera directamente a esos ojos acuamarina que me llevan a una galaxia diferente, sus lágrimas se confundían con las gotas de lluvia que surcaban sus mejillas, la única razón por la que podía saber que estaba llorando era porque sus ojos estaban rojos, como seguramente estaban los míos. – ¡Joder! ¡Me siento exactamente igual, Elsa! – Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos con delicadeza y empezó a llorar con más fuerza; yo lo único que deseaba era seguir sintiendo sus caricias, sus manos… Sólo quería sentirla. – Pero no podemos seguir, no podemos hacerlo… - Sus palabras me atravesaron como cuchillos, sentí como mi alma se desgarraba frente a la mujer que era mi mundo, mi razón de ser, mi sonrisa, mi esperanza… Mi futuro. – No podemos, Elsa… Por favor… - Bajó sus manos hasta mi pecho y me empujó para separarme. – Por favor… Ya no me hagas más daño… - Su llanto ya era incontrolable y yo me había quedado sin lágrimas. – Por favor…

En un movimiento que me tomó por sorpresa me arrebató su mochila de mis manos, se soltó de mi agarre y corrió de nuevo hacia su casa. Y yo me quedé debajo de la lluvia viendo como la mujer que había sido mi mundo entero se esfumaba ante mis narices, ya no sentía frío o dolor, el mundo se había quedado en silencio completo, mi cabeza se había quedado sin argumentos, sin recuerdos… Sin ella…

Sólo existía la soledad…

* * *

 **5 años después…**

Salí de guardia hecha polvo, lo único que quería era ir por un buen chocolate caliente, leer un poco de "El color de la magia" y olvidarme de todos los pendientes que tenía en el hospital.

Llegué a mi cafetería favorita en la ciudad, un pequeño establecimiento, discreto y cálido; no era el lugar más concurrido o popular de la ciudad pero el dueño es un hombre de edad avanzada bastante amable que te hace sentir como en casa, conoce a todos sus clientes y siempre tiene nuevas recomendaciones de libros y anécdotas interesantes, de hecho, gracias a él fue que empecé a leer a Terry Pratchett, un genio por lo que me ha contado y sus historias logran transportarte a una nueva manera de contar cuentos de hadas.

\- Ha regresado la hija pródiga… ¿Qué tal el hospital esta semana, Elsa? – Fue la manera en que me saludó Tom, el dueño del establecimiento.

\- Excelente, Tom. Ha sido una buena semana.

\- A seguir salvando vidas, Dra. Arendelle. – Dijo con una sonrisa paternal y saliendo del mostrador con una cajetilla de cigarros. - ¿Lo mismo de siempre? – Preguntó extendiéndome la cajetilla de cigarros.

\- Por favor, Tom. – Dije tomando uno.

\- Perfecto, sólo habrá un pequeño inconveniente, hoy tenemos casa llena y tu mesa habitual está ocupada, pero puedes quedarte aquí en la barra conmigo. – Dijo guiñándome un ojo y haciendo un además con su mano hacia un banco que había justo entre la máquina de cafés y la caja registradora.

\- De hecho, me encantaría una buena plática el día de hoy. Tengo varias cosas que quisiera discutir contigo sobre "El color de la magia"…

\- Hoy será una buena noche, siempre es grato conversar sobre libros tan buenos.

\- ¡Terry Pratchett es la onda! – comenté emocionada y Tom soltó una franca carcajada que me recordó a la risa de Papá Noel.

\- Y los que te faltan, te haré un diagrama para que puedas llevar la secuencia de los libros. Deja ir a tomar la orden, mientras ponte cómoda.

\- ¡Gracias, Tom! – Mi amigo bonachón se fue a hacer sus deberes y yo me dirigí a la barra. Encendí mi cigarro y me preparé para una buena noche de chocolate caliente y plática sobre libros.

En el local sonaba una suave música de jazz, el ambiente era cálido e intelectual; por todos lados se veían personas leyendo en silencio, jugando ajedrez o discutiendo sobre algún libro que se hubiesen leído últimamente; no los culpo, Tom había hecho el ambiente de ese lugar pensando en personas amantes de los libros, por todos lados había libreros de los que podías tomar el ejemplar que quisieras y empezar a leerlo, permitía fumar dentro del establecimiento y lo único que vendía eran cafés y chocolates, además de unos pasteles de chocolate que estaban para morirse.

Un estruendo súbito rompió con el ambiente sereno que mantenía el local y la magia se rompió por un instante, volteé rápidamente para observar qué había terminado con aquel encantamiento; justo detrás de mí se encontraba una escena que me parecía tan familiar como si lo viviese día con día.

En el piso, rodeada de vasos y junto a un charco de café, se encontraba una mujer de rodillas pidiendo perdón y recogiendo todo de manera torpe, atropellada y muy apenada.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco y mi estómago se contrajo tanto que pensé que me ocasionaría vómito; aquella mujer hermosa que estaba en el piso era nada más y nada menos que Anna. Después de tanto tiempo sin verle, mi mente se quedó en blanco; lo único que me hizo reaccionar fue el hecho de que volteó de reojo a verme y por esa milésima fracción de segundos en que nuestras miradas se juntaron. Sólo eso fue suficiente para hacer que pegara un salto de mi banco y en dos segundos ya estaba hincada a su lado recogiendo todo el desastre que había ocasionado la torpeza de aquella pelirroja.

\- Gracias… - Susurró cuando terminamos, me levanté y le extendí mi mano para ayudarle a levantarse. Cuando su mano tocó la mía sentí como si me hubiesen dado una descarga eléctrica con uno de esos juguetes que hacen los niños en las escuelas para retarse y ver quién aguantaba más, ella debió sentir lo mismo porque retiró la mano de un jalón en cuanto estuvo de pie. – Eh… Yo… Ammmm… Este… ¿Hola? – Estaba tartamudeando, lo que me hizo sonreír.

\- Hola, Anna. – Decir su nombre en voz alta fue raro, aunque saboreé esa palabra en mi paladar, más de lo que me hubiese gustado.

\- Yo… Este… Ammmm… - Carraspeó y volteó a mirar sus zapatos para agarrar valor. – Hola, Els. Yo pasaba por aquí y vi este lugar y me llamó la atención, porque ya sabes que me encantan los lugares así… Escondidos… Y luego el maravilloso olor del chocolate me atrajo y entonces entré y creí haberte visto pero no supe y después la mesa apareció de la nada, choqué con ella y es que siempre soy igual pero… - Empezó a reír de manera nerviosa y miró de reojo la puerta que se encontraba detrás de nosotras. - ¿Y tú cómo estás? Se nota que muy bien, te ves más hermosa de lo que recuerdo, no es que antes no fueras hermosa, es sólo que hace mucho que no te veo y has crecido… No es como si te vieras vieja o algo así, aunque claro sí que eres mayor; mayor que yo por ejemplo, y aparte te ves cansada; no es como si te veas acabada, nada de eso de hecho te ves muy hermosa, ¿ya te lo había dicho? ¡Señor, cállame ya! – Llevó sus dos manos hasta su rostro y se escondió ahí.

Yo sólo pude reír, una risa que traté de ocultar detrás de una mano aunque fue inútil, al final bajó lo suficiente las manos para que pudiese verme y el verla tan roja como un jitomate me hizo terminar de estallar, ya no pude contenerme.

"¿Cómo carajos es que sigue siendo igual de adorable que siempre?"

\- No te burles, Arendelle. – Me amenazó señalándome con un dedo y tan roja como antes o más; de hecho creo que se intensificaba por el rojo caoba de los mechones de cabello que le enmarcaban el rostro.

Me forcé a tranquilizarme y me di cuenta con gran placer que la sensación incómoda que había sentido al volverla a ver se había esfumado. Levanté las manos en señal de rendición cuando pude dejar atrás todo rastro de mi risa. – Jamás podría burlarme de ti, Anna. – La pelirroja hizo un puchero y abrazó a sí misma. – Oye, ya que pasaste motivada por el aroma a chocolate caliente, ¿por qué no dejas que te invite uno? – Anna volteó a verme y clavó en mí sus ojos acuamarina, el recuerdo de esos ojos y de la última vez que la vi se ciñeron sobre mí como un depredador a su presa, me dejó sin aliento por un momento antes de obligarme a despejar mis ideas.

" _Eso pasó hace mucho, Arendelle. Ahora eres una mujer diferente, has cambiado y ella también; no eres la misma de ese día y ella ya no es la mujer de la que estuviste enamorada. Así que déjate de tonterías. Sólo es un jodido chocolate."_

\- Yo… No sé si deba… Y es que…

\- Por favor, Anna… No seas infantil; sólo es un chocolate y una plática entre dos adultas que platican sobre cómo les ha tratado la vida. No le des tantas vueltas.

Pude ver cómo transcurrieron frente a sus ojos mil ideas y noté su lucha interna hasta que por fin la vi perdida. Asintió con la cabeza y me regaló una sonrisa reservada. – Un chocolate no suena mal con este frío.

No supe en qué momento había transcurrido tanto tiempo; Tom había interrumpido con una sonrisa y nos había dicho que lamentablemente ya era hora de cerrar, que era la 01:30 de la madrugada. Y es que en serio no me di cuenta en qué momento se me fueron las horas, estuve conversando con Anna, nos pusimos "al corriente", me contó que estaba trabajando con una amiga de la universidad (la cual odiaba y me odiaba), que entre las dos pusieron un consultorio dental; hablamos de mi carrera de que justo ahora estudio mi subespecialidad junto con una maestría lo cual es de muerte, hablamos un poco de las personas que han estado a nuestro lado a lo largo de estos años y que por cuestiones del destino se habían ido, hablamos de libros, de películas, de series, de la vida, de nuestras familias; hablamos de todo, hacía años que no tenía una plática tan amena y larga.

\- Lo siento, no había visto la hora… Creo que es momento de irme, Ariel debe estar preocupada. – Anna se levantó y metió la mano a su abrigo, yo la detuve con un movimiento de la mano.

\- Nada de eso, Anna. Yo te invité, permite que pague.

\- Me invitaste UN chocolate, tomamos como 4 en el transcurso de la noche. – Dijo Anna sonriendo de medio lado.

\- Ni hablar. – La voz grave y jovial de Tom se hizo oír en el establecimiento vacío. – La casa invita, chicas. Así que por favor, no quieran ofender a un pobre anciano. – Hizo un puchero y se llevó una mano al pecho. Anna le sonrió y dudo un poco.

\- No Tom, permite que te paguemos; como dice Anna, bebimos chocolate caliente de más. – Tom me silenció con un ademán de la mano.

– Por favor, la casa invita, en serio; es maravilloso tener este lugar lleno de risas y pláticas tan… Joviales como las suyas, chicas; llenan de vida este local.

\- Muchísimas gracias. – Anna sonrió apenada a Tom y después volvió su mirada a la mía.

Una pequeña fracción de tiempo estuvimos así, sólo observándonos y un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo.

"¡NO, ARENDELLE! ¡Esto no puede pasar! ¡Ella es parte de tu pasado! ¡Ella te dejó ir y tú a ella! No dejes que salgan tus sentimientos, no puedes permitírtelo; ya la superaste."

Anna se mordió el labio y se acercó para darme un beso en la mejilla. – Adiós, Els… Fue muy grato volver a verte. – Se alejó de mí y se quedó viéndome por un momento más.

\- Adiós, Anna. Lo mismo digo. – Anna me volvió a sonreír, se miró los pies y después se dio media vuelta para salir del establecimiento; al llegar a la puerta volteó a verme, me regaló una sonrisa y un leve ademán con la mano antes de salir por la puerta y dar vuelta a la izquierda.

\- ¿Y eso es todo? – La voz de Tom hizo que volviese a la tierra.

\- ¿Qué? – Volteé a ver a Tom perpleja, no entendía de lo que me hablaba.

\- Estuvieron toda la noche coqueteando la una con la otra y, ¿sólo dejarás que se vaya como si nada? – No entendía nada de lo que me decía.

\- Por supuesto que no estuve coqueteando con Anna…

\- Sí claro… Repítetelo hasta que te lo creas, Elsa. Más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo.

\- Tom, de verdad no sabes lo que dices. Ella es mi ex, me hizo mucho daño y obviamente no estuvo coqueteando conmigo… Ni siquiera me amó cuando estuvimos juntas…

\- Bueno, eso explica muchas cosas; yo pude notar dos cosas: 1) Ustedes congenian como hace mucho no veía que lo hacen dos personas y 2) ella no quería irse y dejarte, pero tú le dijiste "adiós".

\- ¿Y qué carajos querías que hiciera, Tom? ¿Que volviera a someterme a su santa voluntad? ¿Volver a dejar que me haga trizas?

\- Elsa… Elsa… Te diré algo; a veces, uno encuentra el amor en el momento menos oportuno pero si es nuestro verdadero amor, tarde o temprano volverá. La vida siempre nos da una segunda oportunidad pero nunca una tercera. Si aprecias el consejo de un amigo que ha visto más amores fracasados en esta vida y ha aprendido por los años que te lleva de ventaja, irás corriendo detrás de ella y no la dejarás ir de nuevo. – Miré la puerta y troné mis dedos con ansiedad. "¿Qué cojones se suponía que debía hacer?" – Como quiera, Elsa; si no es para ti podrás seguir, la vida es caprichosa y efímera, no permitas que el miedo te impida vivirla. – Volteé a ver a Tom y esté aplaudió delante de mí como para sacarme de un trance. - ¡Corre!

Dejé mis cosas atrás y salí corriendo de nuevo detrás de la pelirroja que logra deshacerme y rehacerme a voluntad con una mirada. Corrí siguiendo la dirección que había tomado mi pelirroja y al llegar al fin de la calle volteé a ver mis tres opciones, me quedé ahí tomando aire y pensando hacia dónde podría haber ido Anna. Sintiéndome perdida, decidí dejar de analizar las cosas por un instante y dejé que la intuición me guiara.

Simplemente dejé que mis pies me guiaran y comencé a correr, en dirección a la nada, siguiendo solo ilusiones y "tal vez", seguí corriendo por unas dos cuadras más y la calle estaba desierta, no se veía persona alguna, no se veía Anna.

"Esto fue una pérdida de tiempo… Además de que dejaste tu mochila en la cafetería de Tom, tendrás que marcarle a Mérdia para que te abra y ya veremos si aprueba la manera tan infantil e impulsiva en la que actuaste…"

\- ¿Elsa? – Aquella voz hizo que me detuviera de golpe y volteará la cabeza, había dejado unos 20 metros atrás a una Anna confusa con las llaves dentro de la puerta de un edificio de departamentos. - ¿Qué haces? ¿Estás bien? – Anna se alejó de la entrada y bajó a la banqueta.

Yo volví sobre mis pasos y mientras caminaba hacia Anna pensaba en qué decirle y trataba de arreglarme el cabello que seguro estaba hecho un verdadero desorden.

\- ¿Te están siguiendo? – Preguntó con un deje de angustia en la voz y volteó a ver calle atrás de donde había salido.

\- No… No es eso… Es sólo que… Cuando te fuiste me di cuenta de que… - Anna abrió mucho los ojos y se acercó unos pasos más hacia mí.

\- ¿De qué, Elsa? – Preguntó en voz baja.

\- Me di cuenta de… Es que… Yo no te… Yo no tuve oportunidad de pedirte tu número de celular. – Dije sin saber qué otra cosa decir.

Anna me miró perpleja por un momento y después comenzó a reír, sentí que la cara me ardía y agradecí al cielo que todo estuviese tan oscuro como para que no viera el esperpento torpe en el que me había convertido.

" _No has aprendido nada, Arendelle. Tom es un idiota y tú más por hacerle caso."_

Decidí salir de ahí lo antes posible, así que me paré lo más derecha que pude para evitar que ella me viese sufrir de nuevo y traté de salir de ahí pero Anna me tomó del brazo deteniéndome.

\- No te vayas, Els. Perdóname… Es sólo que… Es bonito, sabes… - Volteé a ver a Anna aún herida por su burla y no dije nada. – Pensé que tendría que volver todos los días a esa cafetería para volver a verte y así pedir tu celular. Siempre has sido más valiente que yo… Y por eso estás aquí, en vez de esperar semanas como yo lo hubiese hecho…

Aquello me dejó sin palabras, ¿qué debía hacer? La verdad no había planeado qué hacer si llegaba tan lejos. Anna notó mi parálisis momentánea y me sonrió de medio lado.

\- Entonces… ¿Me prestas tu celular para escribir mi número? ¿O prefieres pasarme el tuyo? – Metió su mano a las bolsas de mi bata y sacó mi celular, lo desbloqueó sin problema alguno y sonriendo empezó a escribir su número dentro de mi celular.

* * *

Hace mucho tiempo, un emperador se enteró de que en una de las provincias de su reino vivía una bruja muy poderosa que tenía la capacidad de poder ver el hilo rojo del destino y la mandó traer ante su presencia.

Cuando la bruja llegó, el emperador le ordenó que buscara el otro extremo del hilo que llevaba atado al meñique y lo llevara ante la que sería su esposa; la bruja accedió a esta petición y comenzó a seguir y seguir el hilo.

Esta búsqueda los llevo hasta un mercado en donde una pobre campesina con una bebé en los brazos ofrecía sus productos. Al llegar hasta donde estaba esta campesina, se detuvo frente a ella y la invitó a ponerse de pie e hizo que el joven emperador se acercara y le dijo: "Aquí termina tu hilo", pero al escuchar esto, el emperador enfureció creyendo que era una burla de la bruja.

Empujó a la campesina que aún llevaba a su pequeña hija en los brazos y la hizo caer haciendo que la bebé se hiciera una gran herida en la frente. Luego ordenó a sus guardias que detuvieran a la bruja y le cortaran la cabeza.

Muchos años después, llegó el momento en que este emperador debía casarse y su corte le recomendó que lo mejor fuera que desposara a la hija de un general muy poderoso.

El emperador aceptó esta decisión y comenzaron todos los preparativos para esperar a quien sería después la elegida como esposa del gran emperador. Llegó el día de la boda, pero sobre todo había llegado el momento de ver por primera vez la cara de su esposa.

Ella entró al templo con un hermoso vestido y un velo que la cubría totalmente su rostro. Al levantarle el velo vio por primera vez que este hermoso rostro tenía una cicatriz muy peculiar en la frente. Era la cicatriz que él mismo había provocado al rechazar su propio destino años antes. Un destino que la bruja lo había puesto frente suyo y que decidió descreer.

Parte de la historia del hilo rojo habla de una herida que nos queda en la frente, un lugar que desde lo simbólico nos dice que no vamos a poder olvidar ese amor herido. Siempre existirá un dolor por la pérdida del amor que no pudo ser. Lo cierto es que aquella persona que coincide con el otro extremo de su propio hilo, comprende sin dudar, que ese otro es la persona que estaba buscando.

" _ **Un hilo rojo invisible conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, sin importar tiempo, lugar o circunstancias. El hilo rojo se puede estirar, contraer o enredar, pero nunca romper"**_


End file.
